


Poor Japan...

by orphan_account



Series: Happy Birthday, Hetalia! [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Awkward Japan, Cinnamon Roll Japan, For Japan's Birthday (2/11), Forever Alone, M/M, Spain is a bartender score, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6023533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's Day is today. Japan is awkward.<br/>That's all you need to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poor Japan...

**Author's Note:**

> For Japan's birthday (2/11)! Happy birthday I'm sorry for torturing you. :)

It's 8 in the morning and Japan is already flustered. Granted, he's flustered by a lot of things (strangely colored food and western slang, to name a few), but it's Valentine's Day and he's just walked past at least three couples making out on the sidewalk. He has a right to be flustered.

"What are teenagers doing these days," he murmurs to himself, keeping his eyes steadily focused on the concrete below his feet until he reaches the entrance to the supermarket.

He forgot it was Valentine's Day. He was supposed to be shopping for various things but now that _**that's**_ happened he can't remember what he was supposed to get. He sighs and peruses the first isle, looks at everything carefully in a futile attempt to trigger some sort of memory in his mind. _Bread, bread... that's right, bread was on the list_. He picks up a loaf and puts it in the basket, _wasn't there something else that went along with bread,_ _was it some sort of sauce? Maybe peanut..._ he turns the corner and drops the basket.

Austria and Prussia are making out, clearly more interested in each other than groceries. At the sound of the basket hitting the floor (thankfully there's only bread in it), they look up from their smooching. Austria has this surprised, apologetic look on his face. Prussia just leers.

"A-Are you okay?" Austria asks. There's something about having an extremely red, stuttering Asian in front of you that will make you ask that. Japan absconds, leaving the two lovers and the bread in his wake.

So much for grocery shopping.

 

~

 

He decides to go to the library to clear his mind, but when he gets there he spots Norway and Denmark at one of the tables. Norway is fending off Denmark's attempts at affection, but their hands are entwined on the table next to Norway's book and cup of coffee.

It's an innocent gesture but that flusters Japan even more. He immediately turns and leaves the way he came.

 

~

 

He made it back to the safety of his home. He's about to retreat to his room and curl up on his futon when he spots a small gift on the table. He opens it up.

It's a thoughtful Valentine's Day gift from Germany and Italy. The sausages are from Germany (obviously), and the small box of chocolates, flower crown, and handwritten note are from Italy. It's so sweet Japan doesn't think twice about the consequences when he walks back outside to thank them in person.

 

~

 

What a mistake.

He rings the doorbell of Germany's house, and when he doesn't answer, lets himself in. Along the way he picked up a bouquet of flowers for them, an arrangement of roses, white lilies and blue cornflowers. It suits them rather nicely, in Japan's opinion. He makes his way to Germany's room, intending on surprising them.

What he gets is indeed a surprise. He opens the door and gets a nice eyeful of a naked Italy lying on an equally naked Germany. He drops the bouquet and Italy looks up from where he had been napping.

"Oh look Germany it's Japan happy Valentine's Day Japan!" He says cheerfully while poking Germany awake, not noticing how suddenly awkward Japan has become.

Germany yawns, blinks himself awake, and then freezes. "Mein Gott," he says faintly.

"S-S-S-S-Sumimasen!" Japan stutters out, then flees. Italy flounces over and picks up the flowers, shouting thank you to Japan's retreating back. Germany facepalms, blushing hard.

 

~

 

That was such a bad idea, how did he not see that coming. What he really needs right now is a drink. There's no sake at home so he makes his way to a bar, pointedly not looking at anything in particular.

He's on his third glass when he notices the group in the back corner of the bar. England is trying to squirm away from his seat in America's lap, Canada is drunk in France's lap, France is kissing America, and Japan does not want to know where America's hands are right now.

He groans and smushes his face into the counter. This day needs to end right now.

Spain the bartender pokes him. "Hey are you okay?"

"Don't talk to him, bastard!" Romano shouts from across the room.

 

~

 

Greece finds him the next day, crouching under one of the tables, muttering to himself. "You poor thing," he says, and takes him home.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Japan... At least Greece takes care of him.  
> I personally dislike Valentine's Day too but that's only because I'm forever alone lol.


End file.
